


Friends Of Friends

by hufflepuffwells



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Multi, also like love/hate ya know the usual, probably some fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffwells/pseuds/hufflepuffwells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU </p>
<p>Clarke Griffin was sure, steady and capable of many things. Clarke Griffin was rational, logical and understanding. Clarke Griffin was kind, compassionate and patient. She was all these things unless she was around Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy so this is my first fanfic I'm uploading on here (i've written stuff in the past but not on this site and not for this fandom) BUT i've spent the last month doing a the 100 marathon and ive decided that i love bellamy and clarke a lot (like i havent liked a couple this much in a while tbh) 
> 
> but this is going to be a multi-chapter fic and its got all my favourite tropes so i do apologise 
> 
> ALSO i know its kind of random to throw atom in here lmao its also random that i made him dramatic for some reason but i thought it was fun so i went with it

If there was one thing Clarke Griffin understood perfectly about the male species, it would be that she knows nothing at all. 

However the one thing that she never understood above all, was the inherent need for so many of them to result to violence whenever a disagreement arose. Of course, there were some outliers to this observation but overall she decided her conclusions were fairly accurate; boys are genuinely stupid. 

Her biology text book would tell her it’s just the testosterone pumping through their bloodstream. Her old PE teacher told her it’s just ‘boys being boys’ whereas her old sociology teacher adamantly argued that “hegemonic masculinity is just a social construct perpetrated by mass media that has profound influence our behavioural patterns.” For Clarke, she had over time decided it was a combination of all. In her mind, boys are crazed by the idea that to prove their worth through physical dominance in order to gain respect of their follow comrades, it’s just that some were better than others at hiding it. Apparently, they achieve this hitting each other until the other starts bleeding. Or maybe they just never know what to actually say in a fight and panic and start throwing punches instead. 

Atom winched away in pain as she held the ice pack to bloodied eye, driving her to forcibly hold his head in place as she dabbed the ice to his tender wound.  
“Ouch!” he yelped, “Just-just try and be careful” He warned. 

“I’m getting a weird case of déjà vu.” She removed the ice from his eye, grabbing his chin, making him meet her eyes as she continued, “Aren’t those the exact words I said to you before you charged at him fists ready and blazing? And look where we are now; cramped up in my dorm room with an ice pack on your swollen eye and a rag for your busted lip. Keep in mind I haven’t seen what he looks like yet, but I’m going to assume that he has come of unscathed, just as he has every other time this week.” She finished in huff, returning the ice to his eye with more pressure than required, prompting another round of strained grumbles. 

“The guy is a fucking dick. Believe me when I say I tried to stop myself from doing anything stupid, but I can only put up with so much before I-” 

“I know, I know.” Clarke ran her hands soothingly throughout his hair. “Look I get why you did it or at least, why you think you needed to. But sometimes these fights aren’t yours to fight.” 

“So last week when he somehow convinced over half of my history tutorial that I was wrong about my presentation on Japan’s intentions in the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere- which I worked for 3 weeks on by the way” stuttering in anger, “I’m somehow expected to take the high road again?” He questioned in disbelief. “What’s worse is that he knew I was right! He was literally just disagreeing with me because he can convince a group of people to believe anything!” 

Clarke sighed knowing this really wasn’t getting anywhere, “No okay you had a right to be upset there. Wasn’t really necessary to push him but I get why you were upset.” She finished wiping some of the remaining blood from his lip with her thumb. 

“Self-serving prick” Atom mumbled. 

A small laugh left her as she carefully kissed his cheek, careful not to cause any more pain. “I know you’re going to scoff at me for even asking this, but have you tried ignoring him?” She reminded. “I mean, all he really wants is a reaction.” 

Atom shook his head instantly. He paused in a moment’s hesitation, contemplating the best way to phrase it before closing his eyes, “It’s all because I hooked up with his younger sister.” He snapped angrily. “It’s more than just wanting a reaction. He wants me to suffer.” 

She stopped wiping his busted lip immediately, quirking an eyebrow in question. 

“He has a younger sister?” Admittedly, she’s never properly met him so it’s natural that she doesn’t know much about Bellamy; other than his name and a vague remembrance of his appearance from the two parties she’s seen him at. (And she certainly remembers nothing of his freckles or unruly hair or broad shoulders. Nothing at all)  
Atom gave one short nod in reply and glanced back down. 

Clarke contemplated this for a beat before shrugging, “Maybe it’s because I’m an only child, but I don’t get what the big deal is.” She chewed; almost uninterested now. “So what? You made out with his sister.” 

With a frustrated sigh Atom dramatically laid back on her bed staring at the ceiling. “You don’t get it. I’ve known Bellamy for years, same with his sister-” 

“The sister you made out with?” 

“Yes.” He bit back. “The sister I made out with.” He rubbed his hands on his face in defeat. “I’ve known Bellamy for 3 years now and I’ve ruined it all.” Quickly lifting his hands from his face, he shot Clarke a pointed but well-meaning look, “Also, just a tip for you folks with no siblings; you aren’t supposed to hook up with your mates brother or sister. It’s kind of an unspoken rule.” 

“Duly noted” 

Clarke decided his wound was mostly cleaned before placing all the needed instruments back in the First Aid kit. She has never credited herself for giving sound advice (especially with matters that she has no experience in) so she decides her job has been done by helping heal the physical damage. She knows she’s doing him a favour by not continuing the conversation. It’s neither her place nor her forte to deal with the emotional baggage that the ever melodramatic Atom will carry around for the next month. 

Before she can think of an excuse or a desperate attempt to change the conversation topic a loud series of furious knocks sounded against her door. 

“Octavia!” 

She jumped at the unexpected noise, before quickly composing herself to answer the door when Atom shot up from the bed, his face a ghost white. “Oh my god”  
Clarke, at this point equal amounts confused and worried, gaped at him in question. “What’s going on?” 

“Bellamy. Why is Bellamy at your door?!” 

Clarke sat up instantly, “Bellamy? How can you tell that’s Bellamy?” 

A panicked Atom began pacing, nervously and repeatedly combing his shaking fingers through his mattered hair. “After a couple of years of knowing someone you tend to know their voice, even when it’s muffled through a door” 

“Why is he looking for Octavia?!” she whispered 

He stopped pacing in an instant looking at Clarke as if she was idiot. He probably thought she was. 

“Bellamy is Octavia’s brother!” He whisper shouted as his arms thrashed around pointing wildly to the knocking door. “Octavia is Bellamy’s little sister!” 

Clarke stood up from the bed in a flash “What?!” Atom leaped forward, forcefully putting his hands over her mouth in an effort to silence her. “Shhh!! Be quiet! He might not know we’re here” 

She wrestled out of his grip and walked toward the door, “Oh my god Atom he definitely knows someone is here” 

Atom was about to retort quickly before he stopped in sudden realisation. “Wait…” He said, apprehensively stepping forward trying to close the long distance between them. “How do you know Octavia?” 

“Octavia is my roommate!” 

“What?!” He gaped, clearly no longer caring about how much noise he was making. “Since when?!” 

“Since we were assigned roommates two weeks ago!” 

“Clarke!” Atom began, but was quickly cut off by a furious voice on the other side of the door. 

“O! Get out here right now!” 

Clarke looked back nervously at the door and then toward Atom for any ideas. When she looked back at him, all her offered her was wild eyes and a frantic expression.  
She shook her head in exasperation, “This isn’t my fault – you neglected to mention the name of the girl you made out with” 

“YOU neglected to mention the name of your roommate!” He pointed accusingly at her. 

Knowing this was achieving nothing, she did the next best thing she could. “Just hide under the bed if you want to live another day okay? I’ll deal with Bellamy”

“Clarke-” 

“I’ll deal with him.” 

Atom bit the inside of his mouth (a nervous habit she’d noticed; although she was usually accustomed to seeing it before a big test – certainly not before confronting someone’s angry older brother) before hesitantly dragging his body under the bed. 

Once he was out of sight she quickly ran to the door which she was sure probably had an indent in it by now “I’m coming!” 

Clarke stopped suddenly her hand hovering over the knob. She paused before taking three deep breaths using the fleeting seconds to compose herself and appear as indifferent as possible knowing full well Atom’s well-being rested entirely on her acting skills in this moment. 

She swung open the door and was met with a boy noticeably older than her. He is just as she remembered: tall, broad, tan and freckled. The only real difference being from when she had very briefly seen him at last weekend’s party, was that instead of a an easy-going laugh that he reserved for his friends, she (a stranger who happens to be hiding the source of his anger under her bed) was met with a furrowed brow and a snarl across his lips. 

Clenching his jaw he stared her up and down, drinking in her appearance for what she was sure was the first time “Who are you?” 

Clarke made sure to keep her hand blocking his entrance into the room “Octavia’s roommate” she squeaked. A heavy wave of embarrassment hit her. Clearing her throat she tried to sound more direct in her next approach. “And who are you?” 

“Her brother” he said while no longer even looking at her. He seemed much more interested in the room she was currently blocking. “She in here?” 

She gave a firm shake of her head. It wasn’t a lie. She was fairly certain that on Thursdays Octavia had drama class. 

He stepped forward then, obviously intending to intimidate her. “Is anyone in here?”

“No” she had an urge to kick herself as she heard her voice waver slightly. 

A dry, unfriendly laugh escaped him. “I’m not deaf. I could hear noise. ” 

“Could you now?” 

“Yes.” He snapped. “So, if it’s not of a great inconvenience to you, I would like to come in to see my sister” 

“Octavia’s not in.” She slowly began to close the door. “I’m assuming the noise you think you were hearing was just a movie-” before she could finish his hand reached out and blocked the door pushing past her as he invited himself inside. 

A cocky smirk painted his hardened features, “then I’ll just wait until she comes back.” Quickly making himself at home, he sat down on Octavia’s bed as his eyes traced their room. She wondered whether this was the first time he’d seen his little sister’s dorm. Octavia had fondly mentioned her brother on occasion but she usually would tell Clarke in advance if she inviting someone to visit their dorm and she had never once spoken about inviting her brother. 

The sound of Bellamy’s sardonic voice quickly snapped her out of her thoughts, “TV’s not on. And here I was thinking you were watching a movie.” 

“I was.” She moved to sit on her bed, hoping it would somehow protect Atom. “I was just watching it on my laptop.” Nodding to her desk where her shut off computer sat. 

He glanced over before giving a disbelieving shake of his head. 

Realising her mistake, she stuttered “I closed my laptop before I answered the door” 

Bellamy scoffed. 

Feeling equally jousted, she thought of a way to change the subject to avoid another inevitable wave of embarrassment. “Have you tried her mobile?”  
“It’s not on” 

It became horridly apparent to her that Bellamy was a man of few syllables. She knew from this point that this could either go one of two ways. Either she continues to humour Bellamy’s bad attitude and suffer awkward silences until Octavia gets back or she sends him out and on his way. 

“Well, could you leave then? I have work to do.” She settled on the second option. 

And with that she was graced with an eye roll and another mocking smirk “I thought you were watching a movie?” 

“It’s a documentary.” 

Based off the incredulous look on his face, it was evident that he was choosing to believe nothing she was telling him. But with a loud ring from his phone, it was also evident that a higher power was with her this afternoon. 

Muttering to someone on the other end, he finished his conversation with whoever he was talking to and looked back at Clarke as he got up to leave. “Yeah- yeah I’ll call you later.”  
He put his phone back into his pocket and stood before her. “I’m leaving then” 

She stood up ready to see him out “Good.” 

“Don’t push it” 

Already fed up from the 5 incredibly short but horribly long minutes of knowing him, Clarke was more than eager to have him leave. Preferably indefinitely. 

She marched to the door and held it open for him, plastering a disingenuous smile on her face that she hoped would annoy him a fraction as much as his rudeness and questioning had simultaneously annoyed and embarrassed her. 

But if it had any notable impact on him he didn’t show it. Instead he followed her out of the room with no complaint.  
Just as she was about to close the door on his face, she felt his breath tickling her ear as he leaned forward mockingly murmuring in her ear “Oh – and tell Atom that if he can hear my voice through that door, then I can hear his.” 

He leaned back then to examine her horrified expression with a victorious shit-eating grin. “Also, hiding under the bed?” He spoke much louder now, with the full intention of Atom hearing. “Surely if you’re trying to hide, the cupboard would have been smarter option.”  
“You about done?” She seethed, no longer needing to save face. 

“Tell my sister I came by to see her. And when I drop by again, I don’t want anyone under any beds or in any cupboards.” He responded with equal amounts of disdain. 

“I’ll see if I can pass along the message” She taunted before finally closing the door on his unpleasantly pleasant face.


End file.
